playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golden8King/My New Pokemon Project: Part 1 of ? (don't know if I do more parts, depends on how much it interests you)
I don't know about you guys but I'm all about Pokemon lately. And you know what that means - maybe: It's time to do a Pokemon project again! Okay, my fanmade 7th Generation. I tell you about my ideas in bullet points because I think that they make the page look much cleaner and easier to read. *There are three versions this time around. Pokémon Jupiter Version, Mars Version and Saturn Version. Just like in the first generation, the boxarts have the fully evolved Starter Pokémon. The Jupiter Version has the Grass starter, Mars the Fire starter and Saturn the Water starter. *The games have a heavy space theme which is why: *The region is based on Houston and its surroundings like Katy or Sugar Land. I didn't settle on a name yet, though. *All of the cities and towns's names are based on the latin names of constellations. *The story has two NPCs, Armstrong and Aldrin, fight over how far science may go. Armstrong is also the irresponsible scientist who just so happens to be the champ of the region. *Daisy Oak is now the region's Professor with her grandfather making an appearance as well. Actually, he is the one that teaches you how to catch Pokemon this time around. Daisy researches the origins of Pokemon and their powers. *Daisy's self-proclaimed assistant Trace (you may change her name) is your rival this time and just as (maybe even more) bratty than Blue ever was. Heck, she even challenges the player to a battle for the right to challenge the champ after you defeat the Elite Four so that's a pretty good throwback to Blue. Trace starts out with a Purrloin. *Aldrin gives the player a Chespin with the Chesnaughtite in Jupiter, a Fennekin with a Delphoxite in Mars and a Froakie with the Greninjite in Saturn. Trace receives a Fennekin in Jupiter, a Froakie in Mars and a Chespin in Saturn but without their megastones. Yeah, you've read correctly: Chesnaughtite, Delphoxite and Greninjite. Which equals Mega-Chesnaught, Mega-Delphox and Mega-Greninja. So let me go quickly about Mega-Chesnaught and Mega-Delphox. *Mega-Chesnaught is much more of a knight, or rather king if you prefer, than it was before. Its left hand becomes a gigantic shield, its right hand now holds a huge wooden sword, it now has three horns on its head that make it seem like it has a crown. Plus, its shell becomes much more cape-like. It gains much more Attack and both Defenses while its Speed suffers a bit. I'm not yet sure about its new ability but now learns King's Shield naturally but without Aegislash's ability. *Mega-Delphox has now a long burning ribbon around it (it's hard to explain, I'll post a concept art later). It now wields two burning sticks for wands and the fire in its ears now burns more visually. It now hovers which gives it the ability Levitate making it immune against Ground-typed moves. Delphox's S.Attack stat increases significantly while both its S.Defense and Speed increase, too. Both, Mega-Chesnaught and Delphox regain their normal typing. *Giovanni and Team Rocket return with the classic plan of world ... eh ... universe domination. You see, two mysterious comets landed in the region shortly before the game begins and they are the reason why you move to the region with your grandparents in the first place. Believing in the legend of the Two Comets being true, Giovanni wants to awaken the true power the comets hold to take over not the region or the world but the universe. Of course, these two comets also house the sleeping legendary Pokémon. *Just like in the first generation, which Legendary you end up with is not dictated by which version you are playing but by your actions in the dungeon-like building where the final battle with Giovanni takes place. By the way, Giovanni gets captured this time and put in jail once and for all. *The first gym leader uses fighting-type Pokémon and is the boyfriend of Daisy Oak. Despite his serious and meditating personality and nature, he is pretty silly and makes many mistakes. *There will be a Fire gym and no representation of Ice types whatsoever. No Gym Leader, no Elite Four. There has always been some kind of ice-type trainer. Oh, and no Dark-type gym, sorry. *As of now, I know of two new moves: *'Wash': This water-type move is status, has an accuracy of 100% and has 10 to 14 PP. It "cleans" the user of any status ailment as well as cleans the user's side of the battlefield from Stealth Rocks and similar things. *'Thick Skull': This Rock-type move is physical, has an accuracy of 100%, a power of 80 and 10 to 14 PP. The user smashes its rock-hard skull into the opponent and breaks through any shield and ignores all stats changes (the user's Attack and the opponent's Defense stat). *We'ee almost done but I've saved the best and most important for last: New Pokemon - well, kind of: *My 7th gen introduces a new way of evolutions called Missing Link Evolutions. There have always been these rumors and speculations of Venonant being originally meant to evolve into Butterfree and stuff. Well, it was true - now. Basically, these evolutions makes it possible for an already existing Pokémon to evolve into another already existing Pokémon who couldn't be evolved that way originally. Of course, I won't say "Bulbasaur to Raichu" or other non-sense stuff. Let me give you an example. Sharpedo and Garchomp are both based on sharks, right? So Carvanha evolves into a new Pokemon I didn't name yet (it's Ground/Dark typed and is basically a more shark-like Garchomp with fins and everything before evolving into Garchomp himself. Venonant also receives a new fly-like evolution that eventually becomes Butterfree. Vice versa, Metapod may evolve into Butterfree or Venomoth. But that's only the first new evolution... *Fossils, fossils, fossils! Every region besides Johto has its own set of little prehistoric Pokémon that died, turned into fossils and got revived! But did these guys really look like that when they were still ... well ... alive? Yeah, I know that one anime episode where they went back in time or something like that and that fossil Pokemon looked like its revived form, blah blah, blah ... but that's my generation, my ideas and beat it. So every fossil Pokemon except Aerodactyl - since it already got a mega form) receives a reawakened form. This results in: *Their names being changed from Onamyte into R-Onamyte and so on. So, their reawakened forms - what are these, how for they work, are they permanent? All good questions: You can evolve any normal fossil Pokemon except Aerodactyl into its reawakened form by giving it the new Key To The Past item. It works like an evolution stone so the evolution is permanent. R forms, which is how I like to call them, are just like any other kind of evolution. Most of them lose their Rock type and may gain a different one, gain new abilities, movesets, stats growth and so on. And yes, a R-Omanyte evolves into a R-Omastar only. In the main story, you receive either the fossil for an Omanyte or a Kabuto. Later, you receive the Key To The Past. I'm not yet sure if you get more but I'm pretty sure - in postgame where all other fossils pop up in the region. So that's it for now. I hope I can post some concept art later. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts